Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washing machines and clothes dryers, may include current drawing components for treating laundry items in a rotatable drum that defines a treating chamber according to a cycle of operation. The current drawing components may include a motor or a heating element. Current/power drawn by the components may be controlled to avoid circuit breaker tripping.